A Thousand Miles
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: Tris is lonely as Tobias is away on a business trip in Erudite.


Sighing Tris walked around the pit in despair. She was in a bored and melancholy daze, walking blindly ahead not really paying attention to anyone around her.

All she could see in her line of vision were various couples and sweethearts kissing, making out or having a good time and so she had decided to block them out as the object of her affections was nowhere near her. She was taking a small break from her office job because her mind kept on wondering and she really didn't like the direction it kept taking her to.

After the war things had been left in a very topsy-turvy state and she had been appointed as a leader along with Tori, Harrison, Uriah and Tobias. Her relationship with Tori was very strained as the older woman seemed to shut her out completely and was very rude to her at times, although this was disheartening to Tris she kept on trying to make their relationship right. Her relationship with Harrison was strictly professional though at least he was easier to agree with than Tori. Uriah was always a pleasure to work with his ridiculous antics kept her happy and positive through tough work days and then there was Tobias, no matter what she did her thoughts kept going back to the boy who had captivated her from the day she landed in the net and he helped her off.

Their relationship was far from perfect, they had their fair share of issues and both of them were very stubborn people but for the most part they tried to see past their issues and they did come out triumphant. He was her absolute, he had promised her he would become her family a promise he was doing very well to fulfil. Tris smiled a bit as her gaze flickered to the beautiful engagement ring upon her left hand. Even after all of the trails they had been through, even though she wasn't the most beautiful female in the world he wanted her and the thought alone was enough to make her giddy and terrified. But her smile was soon replaced with a frown as she remembered where Tobias had gone.

He was currently on a two week long business trip to Erudite to check up on the current progress of the Erudites now that they had lost their leader, to re-scan their computers in case he missed anything the first time and to try and help out the Erudites to get back on their feet after all not all of their Faction had been aware of the evil going on there. She would have joined in him on the trip but Erudite held some especially bitter memories for her and she couldn't stand to be there as though she was no coward the memories were just too much. For her Erudite would always represent what she'd lost.

Tris' feet had brought her to the Chasm and she just stood near its railings watching the magnificent gushing of the water in its natural beauty, she stood there continuing to stare off into space remembering the secret place in the Chasm where she and Tobias had shared their first kiss. She considered going down there but jumped a bit when she felt a hand touching her shoulder which was bare due to her sleeveless top. She was a bit more comfortable in light clothing; however she was Divergent and still retained a few factors from her former faction of Abnegation. Turning came face-to-face with the smiling face of Uriah and though glad to see him she was still a little disappointed as he wasn't the one she'd been longing to see.

"Hey" Uriah greeted her with a charming grin which to the untrained eye looked normal but Tris could see it was lined with melancholy. He still dearly missed Marlene, Tris didn't think Uriah would ever fully get over Marlene but she hoped someone could fill the void in his life and make him happier and he'd seemed to have that happiness in his encounters with the Amity female Rebecca, maybe Tris could suggest an organized All Factions Dance sometime to allow them to come closer together it would be good not only for Uriah but it would allow all the Factions to interact more as they had gotten rid of the no fraternizing with other Factions rule.

"Ready to go for lunch?" Uriah asked her and Tris nodded calmly though on the inside she couldn't believe that she's been daydreaming for the entire morning. Turning she followed Uriah to the cafeteria listening quietly to his animated chatter.

When they reached the cafeteria and collected their respective meals. Uriah ushered her to the usual two tables that were pulled together that everyone in their group shared at lunch. Zeke, Shauna, Christina and Hector were already seated at the table, Zeke smiled in greeting; Shauna barely nodded her head in Tris' and Uriah's direction, she still hadn't fully gotten over the whole Divergent thing but was grateful to Tris for saving Hector; Hector gave a small smile in greeting and Christina began talking at once, honestly the meaning of quiet would never stick with this girl.

"Finally you found her, I've been looking for you all morning Tris and I checked your office and apartment, your Office and walked around looking for you where on earth where you?" no matter how close she and Christina where Tris didn't feel like telling Christina about her favourite hallway which was isolated from most of the others in Dauntless which was where she had been before she began her zombie like walk, but didn't have to as Christina quickly moved unto a new topic her favourite one. "So anyway Tris I was thinking that after lunch you would like to go shopping with me?" posed as a question but Tris knew it was actually a demand as when Christina wanted to go shopping no one could stop her. "Fine Tris said despondently as she sat down causing Christina to remark that shopping would cheer her up before sharing a glance with Uriah as he sat down next to Tris. Happy Chatter resumed at the table but all Tris could think about was how empty the table was without Tori, Harrison's and Tobias' presence, she imagined what he would say in reply to some of the jokes being told around the table. She wondered what he was doing now, whether he was having lunch or not and what he was having if he was. She was deep in thought until Uriah called her name causing her to come back to the present and after embarrassedly apologizing she paid more attention to the conversation and added in her opinions on most things.

After shopping she then put up with Christina's constant oohing and ahing over various outfits in different degrees with various styles and accessories. As Christina dolled up the blonde she wasn't really there and had a rather vacant expression for most of the exercise. Finally Christina said.

"You could go and visit him you know there's no rule preventing you from doing that."

Tris allowed the thought to stay in her mind for a while before agreeing to go and see Tobias delighted at Tris decision Christina then continued to drag her around different stores as she choose various dresses, accessories and shoes for Tris' trip as Tris just looked distressed being made to trail behind her much to the amusement of all the sales persons.

Much later tris stood on the roof of the building that led to the Dauntless compound awaiting the train. Uriah and Christina both stood by her side to ensure that she didn't chicken out. Christina was busy gushing over her handy-work and how Four as most of their friends still opted to call him would be in for a treat. Even Tris had to admit she looked good; Christina wouldn't let her say otherwise and while Tris believed that no one would ever be able to make her look pretty she would admit that she at least looked noticeable and striking.

Despite all of her pleading for her hair to be left down, Christina had brushed her shoulder length, blonde hair into a high ponytail and placed a huge bow that Tris didn't really care much for into it, but the bow was lacy and pretty and went back with the dress so Christina had adored it, she had also given Tris and curled them slightly and pinned the with two black clips to the left side of her head. Her dress was baby doll styled and made of cotton and covered up her tattoos but showed a modest amount of her back and shoulders as the straps had tiny lacy bows, with a lacy bow on her chest area making up for her lack of breast and a lacy black, pattern with small satin bows over the plain black cotton creating a rather pretty effect. Christina painted her finger and toe nails black with nail polished she'd expressed her delight at Tris tiny foot-size and expressed her desire to have size 6 feet, she'd then waited for the paint to dry before handing some thigh high black, lacy stockings to Tris, some lacy, fingerless, black gloves and some ballerina styled flats with tiny bows on them or so Christina called them Tris was more concerned on what was the point of painting her toes to cover them up. Around her neck Christina had placed a small sliver chain with a pretty, circular black stone which glimmered in the sunlight and went back perfectly with her silver, engagement ring with its beautiful, sparkling diamond. When it came time to do make-up Tris had given up in relaying what she wanted to Christina as nothing would stop her from doing what she wanted on this part of her 'project' as she had dubbed Tris and so for many torturous hours in reality only a few minutes. Tris eyelashes were curled and her eyelids lined in black and pink blush was applied to her cheeks after Christina lightly powdered her face. For fear of making Tris look like a zombie Christina didn't want to place black lipstick on Tris and none of the other colours seemed to suit her at all until at last she was left with a wide selection of reds and pinks and finally settled upon a bright, blossom pink lip-gloss.

For once her childish figure and short stature to her suited her in the clothes she was placed in also Uriah had said she looked like a pretty, porcelain, doll so she was happy with Christina results.

Christina had gone from gushing over her good work to commenting on how she wished Four had let her in on how and when he would have proposed so that she could have implemented measures for Tris to be dressed. Tris smiled a bit remembering when Christina had heard of the proposal in Amity she had shown a mixture of delight, slight melancholy as she had a brief flash of Will, pure happiness for Tris and then horror and slight anger when she heard of what Tris had worn and how muddy it had become just before the proposal and then yelled at Tobias that he could have had better planning than that and begged to be the main wedding planner but Tris had always known Christina would be her wedding planner and Maid of Honour from the start. She was very glad her friend had forgiven her for what had occurred during the war she really did appreciate having Christina around as tiring as all her chatter could get.

Uriah had been oddly quiet, even though he was bouncing jokes about Tris looking so doll like and about Christina treating her like a doll and how four was going to be so surprised. But Tris didn't bother to inquire on it. As the Train finally appeared in the distance Uriah pulled her into a strong hug wishing for her to be careful as many Factionless and rouge Erudite were still on the loose, before releasing her for Christina to do the same. With one final wave at them Tris hopped into the Train almost falling over and she heard Christina cry of "Don't ruin the Dress!" followed by her and Uriah's joint cry of another farewell. Settling into a corner of the train Tris anticipated the long trip to Erudite and what would happen when she arrived.

* * *

Tobias sighed as he walked out of the meeting room leaving behind Tori and Harrison who were having their own discussion. He was glad for the break that had been called by Will's older sister Clara who was the new Faction representative of Erudite honestly he could not wait to be out of the Faction that had caused so much pain for both him and his beloved and speaking of his beloved he could wait to return to her.

His beautiful Tris, and her lovely blonde hair and narrow face her small, short frame and absolutely gorgeous, wide greyish-blue eyes that came alive in the time of fear. The girl who had just fallen into his life from the sky like a fallen angel bearing the grey clothes of his previous Faction, the girl who had changed time for him, the girl who knew him and all his secrets and had accepted him without making him feel wounded and the one who had given herself to in the ultimate union a man and woman could attain who would in the future when they were ready for them, bear his children. He loved how unique she was, how she wasn't like other females, how she was a perfect combination of intelligence, bravery and selflessness and she was all his no matter what anyone else said and no one else would ever come between them.

As he walked around the compound he received many stares from most of the female population around and many glares from the male population. In his short time there most of the females around his age group had become attracted to him, he made it clear that he wasn't interested in them however and his 'Four' persona made most of them keep their distances. However a few females were still very insistent. However as he took his walk he blocked out all of them out as the object of his desires wasn't with him.

As he walked he wondered how Tris was, how her day went, was she eating right, what she was eating, what she did, where she went, what did she wear. Silly little things like that was what he found himself daydreaming about and it was just silly male paranoia but he hoped Tris wouldn't get fed up with his absence because of how frequently business trips were taking him away recently. He hoped she wouldn't decide to replace him in her memory with someone else but such thoughts are depressing so he pushes them away and focuses on a future with Tris that he would do anything to ensure happened.

"Tobias." came a feminine call of his name turning he saw Will's sister running towards him.

He slowed down his walking for her to catch up and when she did she began going over stuff of the meeting with him in a clipped, informative manner something about her tone told him she'd rather deal with him than talking things over with Tori.

As the train neared Erudite Tris prepared to jump off and luckily managed to land on her feet with a little hop in-between making sure that the dress was kept intact. As she walked into Erudite she felt her nerves come back to her, she wasn't really that comfortable with being here but she wasn't the type of girl to succumb to fear so she kept walking.

No one really questioned her being there and didn't spare her a second glance and Tris scanned over the clumps of Erudite scattered here and there looking for one person. Soon she ended up roaming around halls and almost getting lost a few times as with much like Abnegation most things in Erudite looked pretty similar, the difference was Tris didn't grow up here and having bad memories of a place doesn't case one to want to learn more about it, sighing she ended back in the foyer of the building which led to the grounds outside when she saw him and seeing him instantly took her nerves away.

His dark-brown hair which looked black that he kept longish like a Dauntless fell into his beautiful deep blue eyes that she could just become mesmerized in. He stood tall and confident but not in a way that would draw too much attention to himself. She still couldn't believe that he was hers or that he wanted to be binded to her till death. He was so perfect intelligent, selfless, brave, and kind though he didn't like to believe it and honest as well.

She was about to call out his name when she noticed who was next to him. Clara the older sister of Will, the new representative of Erudite headquarters and one of the reason Tris hadn't come on the trip in the first place she didn't think Clara'd appreciate her presence there even if she'd acted all calm and rational about it.

Tris didn't feel like interrupting their conversation even from her stand point she could see it was serious and it was probably something about what took place in the meeting earlier that day. Also she didn't feel like sticking around and seeing how Clara would react to her nor did she feel like seeking out Tori and Harrison or staying around erudite by herself. Sighing she quietly slipped past them and made her way back to the train station.

* * *

Meanwhile Tobias could have sworn he saw a familiar shade of blonde, brushing it off he continued his conversation with Clara but his mind kept wandering elsewhere to a certain blonde.

One long train ride later Tris was back at Dauntless compound staring into the black pit she couldn't help but think of the very firs time she had stood upon the ledge. With a slight smile she jumped off and as she fell was submerged in past memories of Tobais which quickly changed into dreams of a future with him. She landed on the net with a very goofy smile on her face. Which quickly faded as she remembered Tobias wasn't beside her.

Sighing she once again to walk around the pit and became once again fed up with the multiple couples around her. She walked to every spot she and Tobias had ever spent together and then remembered one place that was only a few miles from Dauntless a very special place where Tobias had said it was where he realised that he loved her The Farris Wheel, She was going on another train ride. On her way out of the compound she past Christina and Uriah and quickened her pace to avoid any questions.

Tobias felt restless for the rest of the day, he couldn't concentrate on the meeting, nor could he seem to sit still and more than once had both Tori and Clara called him out on the dazed look on his face. When the meeting was over at around 4:30. Harrison had pulled him aside and told him that he could go back to Dauntless for a few days as he and Tori had things handled thanks to the excellent paperwork he had done.

Tobias felt so relived and on his way out of Erudite came across a flower shop named Blooming Buds and purchased a bouquet of Roses and Iris for his Tris they weren't as Vibrant as the ones in Amity but they were beautiful and hopped on the next train to Dauntless.

When he reached the compound he searched all over for Tris quickly becoming worried as he couldn't find her. He'd searched everywhere from everywhere they ever spent special time together to ordinary mundane spots he was about to go out of his mind with worry when he came across Uriah and Chrisitna in the pit and they told him which Direction they had seen Tris hurrying towards and inquired if they didn't see him earlier today when she visited.

"Tris visited?" He questioned.

"You mean you didn't see her after all my work….." Tobias blocked out the rest of Christina's annoyed rambling.

"Did you see which way she went?" He questioned Uriah as Chrisitna was still rambling about impossible, best friends.

"I think she went towards the train tracks again." Was Uriah's answer to which Christina nodded in agreement.

Tobias mind raced thinking of all the possible places she could have gone and then his mind settled on one conclusion. Praying to God that she turned out to be there with how late it was becoming.

Tris sighed as she stared up at the Farris wheel and the beautiful night sky. You could hardly see any stars but the Moon was full and beautiful. She really wished Tobias could be here she missed him, she shivered a bit as a breeze of cold wind hit her she really should have brought a jacket.

She didn't jump at all however when a pair of strong arms embraced her in a warm hug. She knew this scent and build so she leaned happily into the warmth he provided.

"Tobias, I missed you." She mumbled into her shirt as he strokes her hair.

"I missed you as well." He mummers down to her as she pulls away from his arms a bit he smiles.

"So this is the work Christina was so worried about being wasted. As usual you look beautiful." He says proudly with that boyish grin of his that makes her face go redder than any make up ever could.

"Why are you back so early?" she inquires as he reaches into his jacket producing the slightly crushed bouquet from earlier.

"Thanks to the thought of a certain Blue eyed, blonde I could barely concentrate on my work so I came to visit my distraction in person." Tris met his loving gaze with her own as she took the flowers.

"I hope I'm not setting your work back by anything." She says softly. He laughs.

"I think Tori and Harrison should have things covered for the time I'm away beautiful. Seriously Tris I could not stand being away from you."

´Me neither I kept wondering what you were doing and I felt so lonely." Tris reveals to him.

"I felt the same way also I had this strange paranoia that you would replace me with someone else and that I'd be erased from your memories." He said as his tone took and melancholic feel.

"Oh Tobias," Tris began love pouring into her tone, "no one could EVER take your place. Is not your ring on my finger proof enough?" and with that she leaned up on tiptoes for a kiss and Tobias readily accepted, it was soft and sweet.

When they broke apart they were looking at one another with pure love reflected in their eyes and the moon seemed to shine down upon them. "As for you being erased from my memories will never happen either. In fact would you care to relive a memory with me right now?" Tris asked gesturing towards the Farris Wheel knowing well of his fear of heights and how he might not be willing too, even though she actually really loved heights.

Tobias followed her gesture, after all they'd been through in the war, His fear of heights was still terrifying to him but losing Tris was even more horrifying and he was determined to make her happy even if it caused him pain and spend many moments with her that they'd both enjoy as long as he had her he felt as if he could do anything.

As Tris gazed expectantly up at him he gave her his boyish grin she'd expressed her love for and thought back to all the walking he'd did to find her. "Sure I'd be willing to climb again. For you I'd walk a thousand miles."

And with that they began to climb the Farris wheel to view the night sky and their surroundings from it's platform.


End file.
